1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of machining a member included a screw-shaped portion, which is used when the member is ground by means of a machine tool, in particular, a grinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
When the lead of a screw is being machined by grinding, it has conventionally been necessary to tilt the wheel spindle in accordance with the lead angle, as shown in FIG. 10. It has also been necessary to tilt the wheel dressing device in a similar manner. The grinding therefore has been performed using a screw grinder which is exclusively prepared for this purpose and which has a tilting mechanism that makes it possible to meet the above-stated requirements.
However, even when a screw grinder having a tilting mechanism is used, it has been impossible to machine a female screw by grinding it if the screw has a small diameter and, simultaneously, if a deep grooving is desired, because, in such cases, the wheel quill and the object of machining tend to interfere with each other. In addition, since the level of the center of the wheel varies depending on the length of the wheel quill used, the vertical position of the center must be adjusted each time a quill of a different length is to be used. Furthermore, the tilting mechanism per se is complicated, thereby rendering the entire grinder expensive. Thus, the prior art has encountered various problems such as those described above.